


Egypt affiar

by The_gay_demon



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016)
Genre: Bek being used, Hathor cheating, Horus loving bec, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gay_demon/pseuds/The_gay_demon
Summary: Horus recognizes Bek and how loving he can be





	1. Chapter 1

"What. Is. So good about this girl you would go this far to get back?" Horus says walking beside bek. He smiles at him "well she has not cheated on me"   
Horus stops "Hathor wouldn't ..."   
Bel stops. He don't know Horus has been in a temple the whole year.   
Bek walks onward "sorry I thought you knew"  
Horus looks out. "Hathor and set" he look around now mad "I'll kill him ha some godess of love" and he sinks down on the sand bek turns around "we don't have time for a pity party come on you. Can whine about this later when we sleep" bek grabs his hand and trys to pull him up but fails and falls down on the hot sand. "Come on I have to save Zaya come on you can save us all if you try"  
Horus looks up "why do you believe in me"   
"Because you are the only hope I have left"


	2. Equal affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horus recognizes Bek and how loving he can be

Bek is laying down on the sand looking at the sky and the Stars he was curled up and shakes from the cold. Horus notices and gets up and move closer to him "don't you dare speak of this to anyone I only am doing this out of pity" Horus moves on his sides and cuddles Bek who smirks "so the selfish God. Cuddles mortals"  
Horus slightly Blushs.  
"No I don't usually do this"  
Bek smiles "so what makes you now do you. Care for me as one of your people or lover?"  
Horus laughs "you are to small to love and you are apart of my people"  
"Are you saying you can't love a mortal?"  
"No. I didn't say that I am sure you can"  
Bek Bush's "I'm sorry about Hathor its probably because she is a slave that she sleeps with him"  
Horus sighs he is still upset and bek knows.  
"If you love her and can't save her let her go"  
Bek didn't say it just for Horus sake but his own as well. he sighs and cuddles up to horus and warms up in the arms of the gods.


	3. Silky dreams

It was the second night alone. Bek can still think about Horus as he remember the dream he had  
"Horus um we need to hurry up" bek gets up and sits on his chest "well come on wake up you are the God of the air WhY are you so hard to wake up" bek blushes he was on top. Of a God.not just that the fantasizing dream he had. Beks face turns beet red. This was how it was in the dream but Bek would be naked and Horus awake.   
"Bek...come here and ..." Horus sleep talks   
Bek smiles and goes along "yes my God"  
"Don't leave me after you find out"  
"Find out what ?"  
"That I want to be with you that I want you to.love me"   
Bek Blush's again and can tell he needs to get off "you don't like me so don't pretend to"   
Bek thinks of the dream and how he looked at him. Bek was God sized in the dream and they had a bed too bek was on top kissing Horus who flipped them over so bek would be on the bed they laughed like they had been together for years...and the way things were it seems it was not made out of lust just love and bek wishes that he could have that but Horus is to much of an ass.   
"Bek " Horus says and bek turns around and is greeted by a a kiss


	4. Sleep  or faking

"you were supposed to be asleep so why are you not" bek blushes and looks at him hurt "were you even sleeping at all?"  
"yes I was asleep but you woke me up and you just looked so kissable"  
Bek blushes again. Walking in the desert has made Bek irritable the hot sun and sweat has made him rethink all his actions maybe some gods did love humans? Or they are just horrible gods. He didnt know what to think other than maybe the gods can change and Horus actually cared. It was just all so confusing. "what are you thinking about" Horus looks at him he is also irritable. "nothing just about your other eye what are you going to do i can try to steal it back " Horus looks him up and down. "don't you dont owe me anything " Bek grabbed Horus's hand. It was hot and even though the heat bared down on them they didnt let go.


	5. A way to be together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter

Bek looks at the sky his back against Horus.  
"is it possible to die and come back as a god" he asked  
"Ra has done it once why does this matter to you"  
"i want to be with you or at least the same"  
Horus looked at bek and kissed him   
"we cant be together " Bek said and it broke him but it was the truth


	6. What to do when you fall for a god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post after the "pet " part in the movie

Bek walked in front of Horus. He was hot from the sun and tired they have been walking by a river. Bek felt stupid like he was the biggest idiot in the world and worse of all Horus knew he liked him he was playing with his heart after all.  
Horus looks at Bek's back... He was bleeding bad   
"Bek stop something is wrong" Horus stopped in his tracks to look closer. He was badly wounded.  
"why should i stop do you need me to fetch your water like a lower being i am?" Bek said continue to walk until he felt weak and fell. Horus rushed to his aid and picked him up off the ground "see now this is why im a god and your not this is why you should listen to me" he said pouring his drinking water over his forehead to keep him awake.   
Bek looks at him for a moment he thought he was worried as if he truly cared.   
"why do this so you don't have to do half of the deal let me up im fine i know how to walk" Bek pushes him off and tries to walk again only to fall back down he laughs "looks like im falling for you " he then passes out .  
"Bek?" he shakes him.  
"Bek" Horus screams to try to wake him up.  
"BEK"


	7. Chapter 7

Horus rushes to a nearby stream he was scared really scared and didn't know what to do humans were so much more fragile then gods.   
He sets Bek in the stream. His eyes slightly opened he sits up and see Horus worried face   
"if I didn't know you I would thought you would be in love with me" bek lays back in the water.   
He started to cry


End file.
